


forever and always

by alecsmars



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Boys In Love, Confessions, Couple goals, Cute, Gay, I love them so much, In Bed, In Love, LGBT, M/M, Malec, Nothing but softness, Pure Love, Sappy, Sweet Confessions, They love each other more than anything, i wrote this in one go, my boys - Freeform, nothing but confessions, probably set in the morning i didn’t really decide but it seems the most fitting, short and sweet, soft, soft boyfriends, soft boys in love, the best boyfriends, they’re the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmars/pseuds/alecsmars
Summary: Just a short and sweet little work i wrote in one go of my boys confessing how much they love each other :)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start properly writing my oneshot WIPs and posting them as i have quite a lot but for now, this is a short work i just wrote. i hope you enjoy :)

As Alec slowly drifted out of his sleep, a small sigh left his lips as he thought about the man who lay in bed with him, his head resting on the Shadowhunter’s chest.

They had only been together for six months, but the young Shadowhunter was  certain  he was going to marry this man.

_ He was going to marry Magnus Bane. _

He was going to marry the _ High Warlock Of Brooklyn . _

He was going to be with this man,  _ forever and always. _

Letting that thought sink in, Alec let out an audible gasp which ended up waking his sleeping boyfriend up.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Came a husky voice, stemming from Magnus who was now starting to wake from his own sleep.

Alec startled a bit in response, smiling softly as his boyfriend started to sit up and then proceeded to hug him from behind.

“Just thinking about how much I love you.” Alec replied sincerely, nothing but love in his eyes.

Alec’s words took the breath straight from Magnus’ lungs and his mouth was left quite agape. His face soon turned into an expression of adoration as he brought up his black nail-polish covered hand, resting it ever so gently on the face of the man who stole his every waking thought. 

“I love you too, Alexander. You mean so much to me and I don’t think you’ll ever even realise how much you do, but I promise to show you how much you do every moment of our lives together.” Magnus spoke lovingly, causing Alec’s eyes to well up with emotion as he leaned into his boyfriend’s touch.

“I have never had someone show this much care or appreciation for me,  _ever_. And I very much intend to spend the rest of my life showing my appreciation in return. Because, Magnus Bane, you are the single best person I’ve ever met.” Alec said with pure genuinity, a single tear rolling down his pale skin at their beautiful confessions to each other.

“My my,  _ Alexander_. How on earth did I ever get to be lucky enough to have my soulmate be such a pure and genuine angel? I’m so blessed to be loved by someone as amazing as you.” Magnus said, sighing happily at the thought of the two of them having a beautiful future together.

“I can say the exact same thing and more about you. I felt unworthy of love before you came along, and you showed me that I could be loved more than I even knew was possible. Thank you, Magnus.” Alec brought his left hand up, wrapping it around the hand Magnus had resting on his face and giving it a soft squeeze.

For the next however long the two stayed like this, just smiling at each other with pure love and happiness, showing their appreciation and adoration for each other solely through unspoken words.

Oh, what a beautiful future they were going to have together. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave feedback in the comments & check out my twitter @alecsmars <3


End file.
